


The Start Of It All

by Dansedanserevolution



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Arguing, Complicated Relationships, Crimes & Criminals, Crushes, Cunnilingus, Explosions, F/M, Fighting, First Time, Freckle Bitch's, Gangs, Gentle Murderer Character, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Quiet Character, Sexual Inexperience, Vaginal Fingering, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dansedanserevolution/pseuds/Dansedanserevolution
Summary: This is a story of my boss, Eve, and Johnny that I've wanted to start for awhile.Starts off during Saint's Row 1 and progresses.





	1. Chapter 1

The day Eve got canonized into the Saints was the best day of her life. She instantly gained a family-one that had her back no matter what. She felt like she finally had a calling in the gang, not just living as a petty street thief day-to-day.

She held a sleeve to her bloody face, looking up from the ground as the hand was shoved in her face. The hand that belonged to the man who would take her under his wing. The man who would change her life from that day forward.

Johnny Gat was a crazy motherfucker, but maybe that's why the two of them got along so well. There was an instant connection. She polarized his crazy. He was loud and reckless. She was quiet and calculating. They were both brutal-killing without conscience and loving it. She knew how to shoot a pistol, but he taught her so much more, becoming especially handy with a shotgun. Johnny taught her how to fight and not get knocked down on her ass. She was good, but he showed her how to be better and use her size to her advantage.

He would eventually teach her, unexpectedly, about love, betrayal, and heartbreak.

\--

It was a particularly hot evening in Stilwater. The summer sun was just setting over the city skyline as Eve and Johnny drove back to the church. She swiped away a bead of sweat dripping down her neck behind her ear.

She glanced over at Gat; one hand on the wheel, the other hanging out of the window of the large SUV they were riding in. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and neck, too, drying his hand on his pant leg. The perspiration was partly from the heat, partly from just getting done clearing out a warehouse that belonged to the Vice Kings. When all was well and done, the rest of the Saints' backup had begun to pat down the dead gang members in yellow, gathering the weapons and ammo stashed there. Eve and Johnny had left them to it, favoring Freckle Bitch's over more time spent hauling bodies and guns around. They'd earned it by getting there before the rest of the crew and taking out the first floor themselves.

They drove in silence, which had become a norm for them. He'd learn she didn't talk much in the two months since she joined and that he didn't mind-he talked enough for the both of them. She wanted to go out on a limb and say they'd developed this strange friendship out of her barely speaking and their shared passion for murdering.

Johnny caught her eye and grinned broadly. "You did good tonight, Playa."

Eve smiled back and looked back out the window; the warm night air cooling her face.

"Jesus, I love nights like this. Killing, looting shit. Putting a dent in the Kings' enterprise." He breathed in deep through his nose, "Almost as good as fucking."

"I wouldn't know," she replied, letting her hand sway in the rushing air as they flew down the streets.

" _What_." Eve turned her head sharply when Johnny's tone turned demanding. "What do you mean by that? You're a  fuckin' virgin?"

She gave him a nonchalant shrug, thinking nothing of it. She wasn't proud of it or embarrassed. It just hadn't happened for her, yet.

"You can't be a 20-year-old virgin."

"I only just turned 19, Gat. Two weeks ago."

"Mothafucka. You should've told me. I would've got you a gift. Nice new shotgun or an all-you-can-eat trip to Freckle's." She chuckled and shook her head. "HOW? You're damn fine. Ain't no way nobody's tried to hit that."

That made her blush. You could say she had a schoolgirl crush on Gat. He was handsome, funny, sarcastic, and brilliant in a fight. Who wouldn't like him?

Eve checked her face in the rear-view mirror. She'd never thought she was anything special to look at. Long, dark brown-almost black-hair that she kept in tight, braided buns on top of her head. Clear, sky-blue eyes and bronzed skin from being in the sun too much. She was athletic from running and walking since she couldn't afford a car and she was an average height. She took advantage of her build when picking peoples' pockets in a large crowd.

"I dunno.." she mumbled, turning back to Johnny.

He scoffed and smirked," If I had half a mind, I'd take care of that for ya."

Not sure if she misunderstood his meaning, Eve could only mutter a "huh?"

They'd stopped at a deserted intersection. He brought his hand in from outside the window, using it to take the wheel while the other grabbed the headrest behind her. "Wouldn't you rather have a trusted friend help you out with your ..problem, than some stranger? You wouldn't be the first cherry I popped."

Johnny turned his smoldering gaze upon her over his glasses as they sat at the stop sign. Her throat had dried up as he made his offer clear. Her chest felt flushed under her tank top and she realized her mouth was hanging open. She snapped it close, but couldn't break away from his eyes.

It's not like she'd never thought about him that way. Her young fantasies would run wild sometimes, but she could reel it in and check herself, still being able to work with him regardless. Gat hadn't given her an inclination he was interested in her that way so his proposal came as a complete bombshell. A million scenarios ran through her mind; including one where she moved over into his seat and straddled his lap as they drove and fucked.

Eve realized she was absent mindedly shaking her head when he chuckled and it brought her back to the reality of him offering himself to her.

"Another time, huh?" Johnny's voice was low and seductive-something she never thought she'd hear from him. He leaned back in his seat, letting his arm fall from the headrest and resuming his former place outside the window.

He started driving again toward the church and she fixed her gaze out the windshield. They continued in silence the rest of the way; her feeling like a bonehead and him obviously unfazed, like he did this shit everyday. Did he? She had no idea about his situation. If he dated people or just fucked them.

Part of her was wondering if he was playing a joke on her. But if he wasn't..

\--

Johnny pulled her aside in his office two weeks later.

"You think about what I asked you?" She raised her eyebrows in question at him. "You know. Me and you."

Shock ran through her. He was completely serious, wasn't he? Eve was stunned. She didn't know what to say. Well, yeah, she did. She wanted to say yes, but didn't want to fuck up.

She cleared her throat, "Is that a good idea, Gat?"

He raised a shoulder and let it fall lamely. "Maybe not. We can work up to it, though."

He took her hand in his and her pulse jumped. Johnny brought her smooth skin to his lips and brushed them across her knuckles. A swift knock came at the door as it opened and he dropped her hand before they could be seen.

"Yo, Johnn- Oh, sorry, man. Interrupting?"

"Nah, Troy. Just finished up." Johnny moved around to the chair behind his desk and propped his feet up on the wood. "Take a seat."

Eve backed away toward the door as Troy passed her, smiling at her with a nod. The other lieutenant took a seat in front of Gat. She felt like she would faint if she didn't get out of the room, but caught Johnny's eyes as she crossed the threshold into the hallway.

"I'll call you later with the plan, Playa," he called, tossing in a wink for good measure. As if her palms weren't sweating enough already.

\--

_'Where you at?"_

_'FB's'_

Eve hit the send button and slid her phone back into her pocket. She leaned her hands back into the grass and stole a fry from Lin.

"Hey!" She smiled as Lin snatched the container away. "Look, bitch. Just cause you ate all yours, doesn't mean you can help yourself to mine."

Eve laughed, causing her friend to join in. They were sitting out back of the restaurant, looking out over the water. Lin was wearing all black, including a beanie and sunglasses to hide her hair and face. It was hard to hang out when she was doubling as a Roller.

"Who was that?" Lin asked, gesturing to your phone.

"Gat."

"Aww, shit. He coming to get you? Pfft, I see how it is. Ditching me for his sorry ass."

"No," Eve replied, letting her head drop behind her to soak up the afternoon sun.

"Whatever, girl. He better not be trying to fuck you. I don't need that drama in my life." Eve shook her head in disbelief as Lin chattered on. "You know he hasn't had a steady girlfriend in years. Just random hook-ups that don't last long and even those are few and far between." Eve's eyebrow quirked up on its own and she hoped Lin hadn't noticed. "Oh, I fucking knew it! You do think he's hot."

Eve dropped her head to the side to look at Lin, "Who doesn't?"

Lin scoffed and pursed her lips. "..True. But come on. You can tell me."

"I doubt he's interested."

"Girl, I dunno. You two been runnin' around together for a while now. He might be starting to check you out differently."

Eve scoffed and sucked up the remaining dregs of watered down soda from the straw in her cup. She was trying to play Lin's albeit correct assumption of the situation off, but inside she was screaming. The whole thing made her nervous, especially now when Lin told her Johnny hadn't had a real girlfriend in a long time. She didn't want to be another notch on his bedpost. Though, she could do a lot worse for her first time.

She pushed it out of her mind when she heard the familiar rumble of Johnny's venom pull around and idle behind her. Eve got up and dusted herself off, catching Lin's sly grin as she stood with her arms crossed. Eve eyes narrowed at her and she walked around to the passenger side.

"Yo, Lin. Takin' a break from sucking the Rollerz cocks?"

"Fuck you, Johnny. Have fun, you two," she said sweetly, waggling her fingers in a wave at them.

Eve stuck her arm out of the window and flipped Lin the bird over the roof as they sped away.

\--

"You know what that is?"

Eve looked through binoculars into the distance. Johnny had parked the car on a hill overlooking the docks, out of sight and away from traffic. They were at the far end and he pointed at the medium-sized barge at the very last dock being loaded up with half a dozen shipping containers. Members of the gang dressed in bright red guarded the ship, daring anyone to invade their turf. Too many for the two of them to take down themselves.

Her and Johnny stood behind the car, leaning their elbows on the hood. "Those containers hold all the bootlegs the Carnales get imported in. Electronics, clothes-shit they buy for dirt cheap and sell for three times the amount. It also has drugs and guns."

Eve removed the binoculars from her eyes and sighed, "So?"

" _So?_ " Johnny bristled. "So, we're gonna take care of it."

"This isn't your area."

"Troy let me have this. It's for you. A present.. since I missed your birthday." She pinched her nose and laughed. Johnny's brows crinkled and he scoffed before letting a smirk slid onto his face. "It ain't perfect. But I thought you'd like to push the button."

He took out a comical-looking device. It was a black square with a red button in the middle. A very primitive and basic detonator. It wasn't the worst gift she'd ever gotten. Actually, it might've been one of the best-seeing as how she never received many gifts in her life prior to the Saints'.

Eve held up the detonator and turned to face the ship again, but Johnny grabbed her wrist. "Wait. That's only one part of your present." She frowned as he took a step forward. "We got interrupted earlier.." 

Johnny pressed a kiss to her lips to her surprise. It was quick, leaving her eyes wide and her body rigid. His hand was still clasped around her wrist as they stood in each others' space. His breath splashed across her face, smelling faintly of cola. "You okay in there?" he asked, simultaneously amused and concerned.

She willed herself to nod, lips still tingling. She'd kissed guys before, but that was kid stuff; a peck here or there. Only made out with one guy and it was terrible, all tongues and teeth and saliva.

"Can I do it again?"

Eve all but fell against him, wanting to taste more of him. She felt his smile on her lips and his fingers splay under her chin and across her cheek. He skillfully took the device from her hands before she dropped it and caused the boat to go off ahead of schedule.

She was unsure of where to place her hands, so she settled for holding onto the sleeves of his purple shirt. Johnny's kisses were different. They were controlled but youthful. Given his four years her senior, she didn't know what to expect.

His tongue swept across her lower lip asking for permission and she gave it gladly, whimpering as they pressed their bodies further together. He tasted sweet and his mouth was warm and gentle, which caught her off-guard. She expected him to be cocky and rough. This was unlike anything she'd experienced before and was suddenly self-conscious. She concentrated hard on her movements, making sure they weren't sloppy or rushed.

Johnny seemed to sense her nerves and broke away slowly, letting a lazy smile creep across his face. "Not so bad, huh?" he asked softly.

"No," she said, breathless.

"If you want to stop, tell me."

She nodded her head and he straightened up. He moved behind her so he was pressing against her, facing the dock. His hot mouth leaned into her ear, "You ever get yourself off before?"

Eve was glad he was behind her now so he didn't see the blush spread across her face. She nodded again and he chuckled in her ear, a low sound that moved through her body like electricity. "I'll tell you a secret.. It's even better when someone else helps you."

Her jaw fell open and her pulse sped. Johnny nipped at her ear, then pressed kisses to her exposed neck. A pathetic, needy sound left her. She'd never been kissed like this or touched like how his right hand was caressing her neck. His fingers trailed down between her breasts and her chest jolted out, searching for satisfaction that didn't come.

He continued further down, finding the band to her purple running shorts. Her heart jumped into her throat when his fingers dipped beneath the fabric and she grabbed his hand. "Johnny."

His hand retreated, moving up to her chin to turn her eyes to his. "Hey. I'm gonna take care of you. I won't hurt you. Tell me to stop and I will."

She didn't want him to stop. She was just nervous, her body in overdrive. Johnny's usually hard, brown eyes were clear and warm and she found herself getting lost in them. Her trust in him before was unwavering; always knowing he was there in battle to cover her back. Now, he promised something else. A new kind of trust that she gave herself to completely.

"Don't stop," she whispered. A chaste kiss led to his hand finding its former place at the band of her shorts, tickling the skin of her exposed midriff before slowly dipping beneath the fabric. Eve's poor bottom lip was going to be sore and swollen tomorrow from her biting it. Johnny's fingers brushed her over her panties, a teasing touch that sent a sensitive shudder through her.

He nudged her left arm up with his, placing the detonator in her palm. "I did this for you. Had our guys sneak onto the boat and set up the C-4. Don't press it, yet. You'll know when."

She swallowed and nodded, letting out a loud gasp. Johnny had snuck his hand into her thong while she was thinking about the ship. He ran his fingers down her clit and found her wet center. He buried his face into her shoulder and groaned, pressing himself into her ass. "Jesus Christ, Eve.." he muttered.

His weight on her back had her chest resting against the car-the only thing holding them up. He sunk a finger inside her and rubbed the wetness on her clit. He touched her in an experienced way; she didn't doubt he'd done this many times before. The string of noises brought on by his deft movements were all new. High-pitched moans and breathless whimpers were the only way she could express herself.

"You make such pretty sounds," he mumbled against her neck. His tongue licked over a sensitive spot and he started sucking the crook of her collarbone. Eve's head dropped back onto his shoulder and her jaw went slack.

She stared up at the orange and pink sky, dusk beginning to show its face. Her mind was swirling, hazy, and almost overwhelmed.

Johnny pressed a kiss to the spot on her neck. He dipped inside her again; this time keeping his finger there and slowly moving in and out. His thumb found her mound and resumed the small circles. A strangled sound left her and she dropped her head to the roof of the car with a dull thud.

He chuckled behind her, "Careful. Don't want you to hurt yourself."

Eve's breathing became shallow and quick. She angled her head to look back at Johnny; his lustful eyes mirrored hers. At the sight of him like that her brows furrowed and she felt like she was teetering on the edge, tightening around his finger. "J-Johnny.."

It was his turn to bit his lip as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her up. Their gazes locked on the boat and he grabbed her hand that held the detonator. "It's time."

A few moments later, Eve unraveled and Johnny pressed her thumb over the button. Fire and explosions broke the silence of the scene in front of them as she came. She writhed against him; the sounds of debris falling, fire crackling, and yelling drowned out her moans to all except him. The light from the flames danced in front of them and it was surely the best orgasm she'd ever had.

He took mercy on her, pulling his hand out of her shorts when she was spent and trembling from his final strokes of her oversensitive bundle of nerves. People were running all over the dock-trying to put out the fires and pulling their comrades from the wreckage. It was a beautiful sight-knowing in one fell swoop they put a dent in the Carnales' trade.

"You taste nice." Eve looked back at Johnny who was sucking her cum off his finger and smirking. "Maybe next time, my mouth will do the work instead."

Her knees buckled as he winked at her. He pulled her into a commanding kiss and she caught a hint of herself on his tongue. She felt as if she would melt into a puddle and disappear at any moment.

Johnny broke away, opening the car door for her and helping her in. He got in the driver side and started the car. The thrum of the engine sent shivers through her and she met his gaze. "Good birthday gift, huh?"

She let out a breathless laugh and nodded. The best, she thought.

As they drove away, Eve watched the burning and crumbling remains of their enemies fall into the ocean.


	2. Chapter 2

The few days after the Carnales' boat was destroyed were chaos. Angelo Lopez ordered the other three gangs to be targeted until they found out who was behind the explosion. Johnny came forward, happily, to take credit for the loss - to their business and their ego. He left Eve's name out of it. Julius seemed a little irritated by his reckless actions and ordered the Saints to take more caution than usual - not congregating in large, easily targeted groups, but not going anywhere alone unless absolutely necessary.

Eve grew bored. Julius tabled any jobs the gang had planned for the time being until the heat died down. She helped Troy and two other Saints take over the abandoned liquor store the Carnales were using as a hideout in Athos Bay; reclaiming a piece of the Row for themselves, which only incited the other gang further.

She found she was particularly useful stealing cars for the chop shop and delivering them almost always unscathed.. after a few trial and errors, of course. She never got her license, but knew how to drive from 15 years old. The first couple of times stealing for the shop, the police blew out her tires or engine and she had to abandon the car. She soon learned the best streets to take and places to hide until she lost the cops. It helped pass the time and she earned some good cash from doing it.

 

Eve got a text from Dennis that Mr. Wong was looking for a Halberd - one of her favorite cars since it was small and cute, like her, and handled well on the streets - to be delivered to Chinatown. She jumped up from the pew in the church and was jogging out the door when a hand caught her arm.

"Yo. Where you runnin' off to?" It was the first time she'd talked to Johnny since the boat, only seeing him in passing.

"Find a Halberd."

"Want some company?" His thumb absently rubbed her arm where he held her.

The corner of her mouth tugged upward and they set off through the city.

\--

Eve gave a salute to Dennis as she walked out of the shop, five hundred dollars in hand. She hopped into the passenger seat of the car Johnny had followed her back in after she lifted the Halberd and they pulled out of the lot.

"Gonna have some people over my place in a bit." He didn't need to ask if she wanted to go, she simply nodded her head when he glanced over at her.

A crooked smirk graced his face as he looked back to the road, pressing down on the pedal. They gradually sped up. The lights of the city blurring together as she leaned back onto the headrest.

\--

She'd only been to Johnny's apartment once, for a party when she first joined. She didn't really know him, just got dragged there by Lin - who she barely knew, as well. But the other woman wanted Eve to mingle and get to know the crew.

His apartment was nice. Nothing fancy. A standard one-bedroom place with no roaches. Unlike her shitty, dirty-ass studio apartment. She only stayed there because the rent was two hundred dollars a month and she didn't have another choice. Now that she'd saved up some money, she planned to move as soon as she could.

Eve expected to have to wait for the others to show up, but when they stepped into the hallway, she could hear the music and loud talking from outside his door. She raised a brow at him and he chuckled.

"Let Troy in earlier before I came by the church."

She hummed and put her hands in her back pockets, waiting for him to open the door. But he didn't. They stared at each other for a long moment, a look in his eyes that she couldn't place. He opened his mouth to say something then the door was opened violently causing both of them to jerk their eyes towards it.

"Yo! Gat's here!" 

He put on his cocky grin and tilted his chin to the room, the saint who opened the door disappearing back into the apartment. Johnny held his hand out in front of him and placed the other on her lower back, ushering her inside.

He shut the door behind them and was met with cheers and hoots that he finally showed up, his body melding into the sea of purple.

"Eve! Whaddup, mami?" Rita - another Saint she'd grown friendly with - was pulling her into the kitchen and pouring her a drink before she could smile in greeting.

\--

Eve danced and talked, well listened mainly, through the night. Eventually Troy found her and they retreated into the kitchen. It was an open room so they could lean against the counter and still look out at the party.

Troy stood near her, one hand holding him up behind her back. She didn't mind the closeness. He wasn't invading her space or being pervy like most people would be. It may have been the drinks she had, but she found herself leaning into his body heat, touching her shoulder to his.

She recovered from a joke he told - feeling silly and stupid for laughing like an idiot - and looked up. Johnny was staring at them as he ignored the conversation around him. His eyes narrowed, darting between Troy and her and their closeness. He looked almost possessive - which didn't scare her, only confused her. Sure; she was wondering what would happen between them after the other day, but he didn't strike her as the type to care if she talked to someone else.

She trusted Troy and knew that, even though he would flirt with her, he'd respect her boundaries. She considered her friendships with the lieutenants - Lin, him, Dex, Gat - good for her position in the gang. It meant they saw something in her and she hoped someday she could be up there with them.

Eve broke eye contact with Johnny when she felt Troy bump her shoulder. "Hmm?"

"I said - you did really good in Athos Bay the other day. I owe you one for getting it back for us." She smiled and shook her head slightly. He placed the hand behind her back on her shoulder, "Nah, really. Anythin' you need, sister."

"I'll let you know."

"What's going on?" Johnny stood in front of her and they locked gazes.

"Just talkin', man.  Was telling Eve I owe her for helping take out the Los Carnales the other day."

Johnny didn't even bother glancing at Troy, his jaw tight. She could see Troy look from her to Johnny and back again and let his arm from behind her fall. He said something about getting another beer and wandered away.

Eve quirked an eyebrow at him and his eye twitched. "What's goin' on?" he asked again.

"Nothing."

"You looked cozy over here together."

"So?"

"I don't like it," he ground out, trying to keep his tone calm but failing miserably. It seemed like he would snap at any moment. It intrigued her.

"I'm not yours."

"You could be."

She drew in a breath through her nose and swallowed the lump in her throat. It wasn't like she would say no if he asked her and she wasn't scared of him. There was something about challenging him that filled her with excitement. She'd learned how to bullshit on the streets. After getting caught too many times by shop owners and cops, she could flip a certain switch and charm the fuck out of anything with a false sweetness.

Johnny was a hard man, spending years in the gang life. She never saw him alive like he was when he was killing and destroying. Never saw him with a woman or heard him talk about caring for anyone. It didn't seem like he cared about anything. But he was jealous now and she tried to use it to her advantage.

She pushed herself away from the counter and stood inches from him, breathing in his aftershave. She was shielded from view by Johnny's body, so nobody saw how close they were standing."If you ask nicely.." she murmured.

Eve was about to take a step away until he grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her back, ducking his mouth to her ear, "Please," he breathed.

This was another instance of her heart jumping into her throat. She hadn't actually thought he would say it - almost in a begging way, too. She was nervous again, but put on her best smirk and hoped he would buy it. She pressed her hand against his chest and pulled away from his grasp, striding over to get a new beer and plopping down on the couch next to Rita.

\--

It was after midnight - she assumed - when the last of the stragglers milled about Gat's apartment. Eve had curled up in an armchair, feeling warm and drowsy from her three beers. She draped her jacket over her arms and pulled it up against her chin. Her eyes drooped closed, watching and listening to the sounds of the room.

She wasn't sure how much time later she was shaken awake by Troy. Rita had left.. well, she didn't know how long ago, but it'd been a while since her friend said goodnight. Eve let her head drop back against the chair and squinted up at Troy.

"You need a ride home, sister?"

"Aren't you still drunk?" Johnny's sharp voice cut above Troy's.

"Stopped drinking an hour ago, Johnny."

"Pft, that don't mean shit. I don't want her risking it."

"I'm driving Taco and Bobby home.. What's the difference?"

"Those assholes wanna put their lives in danger, that's their problem. She can sleep it off here."

Troy snorted, "Like she's gonna be much safer here with you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Johnny demanded.

They began going back and forth, talking loudly above each other and Eve groaned. She covered her face with her jacket, trying to keep the noise out. After a few minutes, she felt a tug on the fabric.

"Yo," Troy sighed, "You gonna be alright crashing here?" She revealed her closed eyes and nodded. "Aight, fine. You need me, call. I'll come take you home."

"Yeah, like I can't manage to do that," Johnny snapped.

"Whatever, Gat."

She opened her eyes and watched Troy stalk out the door with Taco and Bobby. Johnny slammed the door behind them and did up the locks, muttering under his breath, "Fuckin' asshole." He paced back over to the couch and stopped when he met her eyes. "I ain't gonna hurt you." She tucked her jacket under her chin, rolling her eyes. "Troy doesn't seem to agree with you."

She shrugged and, against her body's protests, managed to get over to the couch. She laid on her back, placing her arm over her eyes to shield from the light.

"Don't you want the bed?"

"This couch is better than my bed at home," she chuckled.

When he didn't respond, she moved her arm and glanced at him. His jaw was slack. Sometimes, he was still caught off-guard when she spoke more than three words. Even more when she said a complete sentence. She smiled at his goofy-looking face, stifling a laugh. He closed his mouth and frowned, grumbling in embarrassment as he disappeared into the bedroom.

Her eyes closed momentarily until she felt a weight on her stomach. Johnny had thrown a pillow at her and she placed it under her head, inhaling greedily at the clean smell it emitted. She needed to splurge for a new feathery pillow and throw those old, grimy ones she had out. A soft thump sounded in front of her and she saw a pile Johnny dropped on the coffee table. She sat up and inspected it. There were two spare blankets and some clothes. She held up an over-sized shirt and looked at Johnny.

"What? You wanna sleep in your clothes; be my guest. Don't say I didn't offer. You know where the bathroom is. Need me, come wake me up." He retreated into his bedroom and closed the door with a soft click.

Eve was actually grateful he gave her some spare clothes, which also included some shorts that were too big for her. She had to tie the drawstring in tight to keep them from falling down. Didn't help with the shirt, though, which exposed one of her shoulders whichever way she adjusted it. The lingering beer in her system helped sleep come easy and she drifted off, curling the blanket around her.

\--

She awoke a few hours later by her stomach clawing away at itself from hunger. The pink streaks of dawn were just starting to illuminate the blinds on the windows. Eve stretched and noticed Gat's door was cracked open. Maybe so he could hear her if she got sick or called for him. She stood from the couch and tiptoed to the kitchen. A board creaked loudly under one of her steps and she glanced over her shoulder. No movement or sound from the bedroom. She sighed out a relief and continued, luckily avoiding any more noise.

She silently opened the fridge. The only things edible in there were condiments, beer, and some chinese food a week past its prime. She moved onto the cabinets, sliding a mostly empty box of cereal away and finding only old crackers and canned cheese.

"Ain't much here."

Johnny's voice made her jump and she banged her knee into the cabinet door beneath her. "Fuck," she hissed, rubbing the pain away and angling herself to glare at him.

"You need me to kiss that for you?"

Eve huffed before straightening up. She startled when he took her gently by the elbow and spun her around to face him. He crouched in front of her and ran his fingers up her calf, resting it on the back of her leg. He leaned in to kiss her skin, his lips spreading warmth in their wake. When he looked up at her, she let out the breath she was holding.

"I have something else for you, too."

Her eyes darted to the ceiling, suddenly becoming nervous and expecting to feel his hands exploring her more. Instead the sound of a cabinet opening and closing had her gaze shifting down to him again. He had a smug grin on his face and a box of powdered donuts balanced on his fingertips.

"I know to hide my stash so those scavs don't eat it."

Eve lit up and greedily snatched the box from him. Practically inhaling one donut before starting another. She sighed, momentarily content, and noticed he was watching her, amused.

"Jesus, maybe it's you I need to worry about instead," he joked.

She held out her half-eaten donut to him with a roll of her eyes. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her closer, taking a small bite. Now, brought back to the current situation, she was awkwardly aware of the powder that was smeared on her face. She tried to lick it off the best she could without looking like a slob. He watched her tongue move and the corner of his mouth twitched.

"You missed some," he murmured.

Her body stiffened as he closed those last few inches between them and licked the sugar off her bottom lip, giving it a small nip and making her choke back a moan. He tilted her chin up with this thumb and her eyes fluttered closed when he began leaving kisses down her neck. He got to the spot where his shirt was hanging off her shoulder and chuckled lowly. His fingers traced the love mark he had left on her a few days earlier.

Johnny moved his mouth back up under her jaw and found her sensitive spot. She arched into him and gripped his neck when he began sucking there. He was only wearing boxers, so when her body brushed his she could feel his half-hard cock through the cotton. She tried to calm her heaving chest, but everything he was doing was new to her and sending her senses into a frenzy. She grabbed a fistful of his black tanktop at his waist and rolled her hips against his, eliciting a low groan from him.

"Don't tease me," he urged, lips moving across her neck.

Eve ran her hand down the front of his boxers and he bucked into her. It wasn't the first time she'd touched a guy like that but it'd been awhile - not since she was seventeen. She seemed to manage to attract a little too much attention from older men when she was pickpocketing on the streets - which usually worked in her favor - but sometimes they got handsy. She was lucky to never have gotten into a bad situation. Even then, she kept a knife in her boot and knew how to use it, ready to slice up anyone who tried to fuck with her.

Johnny pressed his forehead to hers and ran his hand through her hair, holding it loosely. He backed her up into the counter as she continued to stroke him through his underwear. He growled when she removed her hand but that turned into another long groan when she pulled his boxers down and took his cock out. He sure wasn't joking about that eight inches comment. Eve ran her thumb over his tip, spreading the beads of pre-cum around, and began to work his shaft.

" _Christ_. For a virgin, you ain't doing half-bad."

"I figured.. with all those 'pretty noises' you're making," she teased, mirroring what he said to her while getting her off beside his car the other day.

There was a mischievous glint in his eyes as they narrowed at her. "You think you're funny, huh? We'll see about that."

Johnny grabbed her around the waist and lifted her in the air. She let go of him and yelped. He set her on the kitchen island and moving her so she was sitting longways, then he pushed her to lay down. He pulled her ass close to the edge, fingers hastily untying the drawstring to the shorts she was wearing and tucking his fingers into the waistband. She lifted her hips in the air so he could slid them off. A blush crept across her face when he looked at her on display in the middle of the kitchen. She kept herself well-groomed - keeping the dark curls between her legs short, about half an inch.

"Let's see how pretty I can make you sound now."

He lifted her legs and placed her feet on the countertop, her knees in the air. He set his elbow down and held his chin in his palm, looking at her with a lazy and amused smile as he ran his thumb over her clit. Eve gasped quietly. He did it again and she bit her lip, trying to keep the satisfaction of making any sound away from Johnny.

He made little circles around her mons with the pad of his thumb and she gripped the edges of the island. He was moving painfully slow, making her regret trying to get the upper hand.

"Fuck," she moaned, letting out the breath she'd been holding.

"Sorry, is that too slow for you?"

She glared at him and managed to flip him the bird. Johnny let out a husky chuckle. He ran his other hand down her thigh and squeezed, "Relax."

She realized she'd been clenching her muscles and felt the ache in her arms and legs. She loosened her hold and willed herself to do as he said.. until Johnny slipped his middle finger inside her. Her arched her back for a moment and bit her lip harder. When she met his gaze then, his eyes were trained on her, watching her reaction. His finger worked; pumping in and out of her slowly, thumb still circling. Eve was panting and doing a poor job at trying to control it. Her body was warm and beginning to tingle.

"How's that?" Johnny's voice sounded like fucking silk.

"Mhm," was all she said, still trying to keep herself from filling the room with the noises he was attempting to pull out of her.

"Guess I'm going to have to try harder.."

She let out a small, embarrassing whine when he left her without stimulation. He sucked her wetness off his finger with a smile and a groan that made her screw her eyes shut. She'd have the image in her head for a while. If she thought him getting her off out in public was something, she was in for a surprise next.

She was waiting, wondering what he was going to do next, when she felt his tongue licking up her slit. Eve jumped at the sensation and managed to scramble onto her elbows. He gave her no time to recover, tongue tracing over her lower lips before his hot mouth began sucking on her clit.

"Holy shit.."

Her head fell backward, her mouth open in a silent gasp. Johnny chuckled between her legs and it sent shock waves through her. He gripped her hips and fell into a steady rhythm. She was closing in, the tightness coiling in her belly.

Eve brought her head back up and moved herself up onto the palms of her hands. Her breath came in low, shallow turns. She raked a hand through his hair and pressed him into her. It sent her over the edge.

She gasped and moaned his name as she came. His tongue still circled her slow, pulling the last dregs of her orgasm from her as the little spasms ended. Her grip was firm in his frosted tips and she pulled his mouth away from her. He grinned like a wild man, a wet sheen glistening over his lips.

He grabbed a hand towel and wiped his face, then kissed her deeply. After a few moments, he broke away. He looked into her eyes, panting, and it dawned on her that he was about to come, too. He was stroking himself roughly, not taking long at all. He groaned low and dropped his forehead to her shoulder, the hand wrapping in her hair that was just on his cock.

It was such an intimate moment - one she'd never had before - that she didn't want it to end. Didn't want it to be ruined by a snarky comment or stupid joke.

When they came down from their highs and regained their breaths, Johnny lifted his head and moved the hand in her hair to cup her cheek. "How was that?"

She grinned automatically, "Amazing.."

"I thought so, too," he said, giving her a smirk in return. He helped her down from the island and bent down to pick up her shorts. She slipped them on and he nodded his head toward the bathroom. "Why don't you go get a shower? I gotta clean up the mess you made in my kitchen." She made a face at him, but he kissed it away.

She tried not to make a big deal about the flutter in her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Eve sat outside the church; staying out of sight and out of the heat. She leaned her back against the cool stone and brought a joint up to her lips, taking a long hit. Her lungs filled, her mind starting to cloud. She let the smoke dissipate around her as she exhaled, grateful for the moment of peace.

She saw movement in the doorway, happy to see it was only Troy walking through and not someone looking to bug her. He lit up a cigarette before spotting her, then walked over and sought relief from the sun in the shadows with her. She rose and stood next to him, offering the joint wordlessly. He declined, which she knew he would. He was more of a drinker.

"You hiding out here?"

"Best place to." The lack of ventilation in the church left the placing stifling and empty. The gang members usually retreated to one of the cribs with the AC pumping, so she knew she was safe from being pestered for another favor here. Sometimes she thought she was the only competent one in the crew.

"I can give yous something to do if you're bored," he said, flashing her a grin.

"Better not," she muttered, glaring at him.

Troy laughed and held up his hands in surrender. "Aight, aight. I know you need a break. So, the other night at Gat's. What was up with that? You guys..?"

Eve took another big hit from her joint before carefully stubbing it out on the wall and putting it away in a small tin in her pocket. "Are we what?"

"Come on. I never seen him get that like about anyone. Looked like he wanted to break my nose."

"Better be careful then," she said with a wink.

Troy grunted with a smile and dropped the subject. "Let's go. I'll buy you lunch."

\--

Eve and Troy were laughing at a story he finished telling when they entered the church again, intent on heading back to his office to chill before the buzz of her cell phone cut her short.

Johnny.

_"Where you at, girl?"_

"Church."

_ "It's gettin' late. You alone?" _

Her eyes flicked up to Troy's. "No."

_"Wanna get some food?"_

"I already ate."

The line was silent for a long moment. _"Who you with?"_

She shifted her weight and put a hand on her hip. "Troy."

Silence again. _"I'll call you later."_

"Joh-" The line cut off, leaving her listening to a soft, steady beeping.

She hit the 'END' button and pocketed her phone, then rubbed her eyes.

"He hang up on you?" She only nodded and Troy sighed and clicked his tongue. "Sorry?"

Eve shook her head, "No need."

"Still wanna hang?"

She agreed and followed him to the office. She tried not to let Johnny's attitude bother her.

\--

Bullets whizzed past her head as she ducked around a corner. She stopped for a second, scanning the area before hurtling toward an overturned dumpster. She threw herself behind it as a hail of bullets punctured the air where her body just was.

She looked around. There was nothing. Nowhere to go. She hid behind the only shelter in the abandoned lot. She checked her pistol then threw it to the side when it showed no bullets inside. It was useless and now she was unarmed. The Vice Kings voices called out and yelled to one another over the sounds of bullets hitting the metal.

"Fuck," she whispered. Her hand trembled as she took her phone out and punched Gat's number. It rang. And rang. Until the voicemail picked up and she cursed again.

Eve brought up a new message. _'911!'_

Within seconds she had an incoming call from Johnny. _"Where are you?"_

The Kings unloaded two or three SMGs into the dumpster and she covered her head. "B-baker and 3rd."

_"I'm coming!"_

"Johnny.." Her voice cracked. She heard the roar of the engine and the screech of his wheels on the other end of the phone .

_"I'm coming for you, Eve."_

She hung up the phone, since Johnny probably threw his somewhere in the car so he could drive. There was a pause in the gunfire. Eve chanced a glance around the side of her cover, but withdrew quickly, a bullet barely missing her. A second later it would've been a closed casket for her.

A tear slid down her cheek and she hated herself. She made a stupid decision and was being punished for it. The bullets ricocheting on her back were getting louder, which means they gang members was getting closer. There couldn't have been more than five guys, but they proved to have a small arsenal with them.

There was another break in the shooting, followed by someone shouting an order she couldn't make out. But she could make out the loud footsteps that were steadily approaching the spot she hid. Eve let out a whimpering breath and braced herself against the metal. She couldn't bear to close her eyes. That frightened her even more. Seeing only darkness before being gunned down was all she would see forever, when the person coming to take her life away would end it all.

Time slowed as she focused on her shaky breathing. Memories flashing before her eyes, almost like they described they would in the movies. Only one face seared through her mind and she let on a tiny smile.

The previous seconds seemed to tick by slowly enough to reflect back on her life; the next moments went by in a flash.

A debilitating crash knocked her a few feet from where she was making her peace next to the rusting dumpster. Her ears echoed painfully as gravel scratched at her face and hands. She moaned, but it came out muffled, like someone was holding their hands over her ears. She rolled over on her back and looked around. There was a Vice King coming at her with his gun raised. His mouth was moving, but she couldn't make out the words. He shot once, it narrowly missed her before he jolted forward. A bullet exited through a perfectly round hole in his forehead and he fell to his knees. Another guy ran past and black boots came into view, stopping beside her head. Her hearing was evening out and the loud boom of a shotgun filled the air. The shouting had stopped and was replaced with pained cries.

The shotgun fell to the ground and the boots stepped toward her. Rough hands grabbed her by the front of her jacket and hauled her up. A hysterical laugh left her lips and she was never happier to see Johnny's horribly dyed hair. He helped her to the car, slamming her door before getting in himself.

Eve's eyes widened as a VK came toward them, aiming at the windshield. His gun clicked and she could see his lips make a curse. Johnny leaned out the window and shot once, right in the man's chest. The engine roared as they peeled from the lot.

After they made a sharp turn, Johnny threw his arm out and seized a fistful of her jacket again. She jumped and wrapped her hands around his wrist.

"Are you hurt?"

She shook her head frantically. His eyes were furious and filled with worry, his brows knitted hard enough to leave a crease there. He said nothing more. His grip on her loosened but she held him there. His face relaxed a bit as he cast her another long glance, thumb stroking the back of her hand to comfort her.

A few minutes later they were back at the church.

"Get Dex and Troy!" Johnny shouted to the Saints that were standing around outside. He tried to help Eve out of the car, but she brushed him away, wrapping her arms around herself instead. The other lieutenants came running outside. "We got trouble incoming."

"How many?" Dex took out his pistol and cocked it.

"I dunno. They had her cornered. Five VKs. I'm sure they called for backup by now. Killed three."

Troy put a hand on her shoulder to get her attention, then stroked the back of her head. "Hey. You alright?"

Eve was still in shock - unable to form words or to even know what was happening at that moment. She stared at Troy like he was a foreign being.

"You need to get inside. You -" Johnny was cut off by the squealing of tires and gunfire. "Go!"

He pushed her toward the church and she ran, ducking as she moved behind the columns. A bullet bit into the stone above her head, crumbling into her hair. There was a lot of shouting and movement. The Saints were guarding the three entrances to the church. Nobody gave her a second glance as she ran into Johnny's office, shutting the door tight behind her. She went into the corner and sat on the cold floor, leaning her head against her knees until the fighting stopped.

\--

It didn't last long. A half hour at most. Eve waited until the door opened to stand. Her legs almost buckled, but she straightened, not wanting to look weaker than she already did in front of the three men filing in. Johnny was last, pushing past the other two and getting right up in her face. She tried to back away, but he caught her by the arms and held tight.

"What's _wrong_ with you?" Gat demanded, shaking her slightly. "You got a  fuckin' death wish or something?"

"Yo, J. Chill."

"Shut the fuck up, Dex," he said over his shoulder. Johnny's fingers on her tightened and she let out a small whimper. "You coulda been killed. You put the whole crew in danger 'cause you're stupid enough to go into the King's territory alone! You're lucky nobody got killed," he hissed, pointing a finger in her face. "That woulda been on your head."

Eve said nothing. There was nothing to say, no use arguing. She could only take the brunt of his onslaught, watching the whirlwind of emotions in his eyes.

Julius strode in the room, placing his body as best he could between her and Johnny. "Let her go." Johnny huffed as he shoved her arms away. She rubbed her skin, trying to make the pain subside, not wanting to meet anyone's eyes now that he wasn't commanding her to look at him. "Take a walk, Johnny." He stood there with his fists tight for a few moments before retreating, slamming the door behind him. "Wanna give us some space, guys?"

"Sure, Julius." Dex left the room, followed by Troy, who lingered in the doorway. She could tell he was hoping to catch her eye, but she turned away, trying to hide her shame.

Julius walked over to Johnny's desk and pulled the two chairs over, offering her one before taking his own. She sunk down and slumped over, bracing her elbows on her knees and cradling her head in her hands.

He gave her a minute to compose herself and look up at him. "Tell me what happened, Playa."

"I took a job."

"For who?"

"Phil. In Copperton." Her voice was small, hindered by her brain telling her to shut down. But Julius needed the information so she pushed through it. "Wanted me to jack a car."

"Yeah, I know 'im. Slimy sonofabitch. What I gather, he either gave someone else the job, too or he tipped the VKs off you were looking. I'm gonna bet on the latter."

"I'm sorry, Julius."

"Listen, Playa," he sighed, leaning forward in his seat, "This ain't your fault. Nobody's blaming you for this. You got set up. And I'm gonna take care of that bastard. Now, Johnny.." She dropped her head, shuddering at his name and absently running her fingers over the place where he held her tight. "I'd tell you not to worry about him, but that that's gonna be hard. He cares, ya know. You're all still so young.. You don't know how to control your emotions. He'll be better once he cools off. Eve." Julius' tone turned serious and she looked up. "This don't change nothin'. You're still one of the best I've seen. Everyone fucks up eventually. Take it and roll with it, make yourself better. Aight?"

Julius held out his fist and she bumped it. And then she was alone in Johnny's office again. Looking around made her shiver, feeling like his eyes were on her. The still silence made her rush from the room.

\--

Troy drove her home. The ride was quiet and she was thankful. The whole day had exhausted her - body and mind - and she felt the confidence of the voice she'd found fleeting away.

When she first joined the Saints, she didn't talk at all. She didn't talk before then either. She had no family, no friends. Nobody to miss her if she was gone. She led an isolated life, just trying to make it through. Sometimes she wondered what she kept living each day for. The times she did talk she was trying to weasel her way out of trouble or charm her way into getting something she needed. It was a sad life.

The Saints made it easier. People talked to her, even though she said nothing. A few looked at her strangely in the beginning, but came to accept her silence. Then the friendships began to grow and she let some words slip through the veil. The darkness from years of solitude started to fade into the light of a family. She let her guard down, let people in. She started to think she might have a shot at a normal - albeit unconventional - life.

This day, though, set her back to square one. The way Johnny screamed and took his anger out on her reminded her that nothing good came from opening yourself up. It only led to heartache.

Troy offered to stay with her but she refused and he reminded her to call if she needed anything. She didn't bother offering him a smile, just let the car door swing shut behind her as she walked away.

Her keys jingled in her hand as she put them in the lock, but the door opened without her turning the key. She could've sworn she locked this. She always did, was always careful. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled. She took the pistol out of the back of her pants she had concealed, the one that Dex had given to her before she left with Troy. She brought it up to her face and cocked it. She swung the door open slowly and was surprised to see the lights on. She was even more surprised to see Johnny sitting at her small kitchen table.

Eve let the gun fall to her side as his head turned in her direction, face like stone. He said nothing. Neither did she, but she wasn't planning on it, anyway. She closed the door and locked it. She walked over to her disheveled bed and threw the pistol on the covers, shucking her jacket off, and pretending there wasn't another person in her shitty one-room apartment. The bedsprings groaned as she dropped onto it, toeing her sneakers and socks off.

"Brought you some food." His words drifted over from her left. Johnny's voice was rough, maybe from all the yelling - at her, at the Kings, at anyone who got in his way.

She willed her eyes not to linger over to him. She didn't want to see what emotion he was feeling toward her, so she kept her gaze

trained on the only other room in the apartment - the bathroom.

"We need to talk." 

She didn't want to talk. She wanted to sleep; sleep away the night and the next day, until her failure didn't feel so fresh. Until the flashes of her life ending stopped.

His request - or was it a command - went unanswered as she walked to her dresser. With her back to him, she delicately pulled off her t-shirt and bra. She pulled on an oversized shirt that covered her rear and proceeded to take off her shorts, leaving her underwear in place. She took her hair out from the buns on her head, then ran her fingers through her braids, too lazy to go get her brush.

His footfalls thumped lightly across the uneven hardwood floor. She didn't anticipate flinching away when his fingers closed around her arm, but then she did, leaving the air thick as their eyes finally met.

His hand was left suspended in the air between them, his gaze flickering from one arm to the other. "I hurt you." It was true. The evidence left was five small, reddening bruises on each arm from his fingertips. "I wouldn't hurt you." Her brows twitched together. "I didn't - I mean - I wouldn't do that on purpose. I - fuck - I may be a killer, but I don't hurt women. You know that, right?"

Eve crossed her arms and looked at the floor, nodding slightly. He was flustered like she never saw him before.

He ran a hand over his face to reset himself. "Look, I did that because I was scared. I grabbed you, I - Jesus, when I saw you out there, surrounded, I thought that was it and - fuck. I fucking care about you, okay?" Johnny's words began to tumble out, his hands moving around wildly. "I don't get like this. I haven't cared enough about a person like this in a _long_ time. You do something to me. Today was.. I don't think you're stupid. I freaked because I know you're smarter than that. Being taken out by a couple of fucking  pussies isn't the way you're gonna go.  But, Julius called me and told me you were set up," he sighed, finally standing still. "Even so, it's - you have me - us, the Saints. You don't need to go solo anymore.. Don't you realize that? We all have your back. And this low-level shit? Stealing cars? You're so much better than that. We all see it.. You're too good to be doing grunt shit."

She stepped back and rubbed her face, then ran her fingers through her hair. She placed her hands on her hips and stared at the wall. It was a lot to take in; too many thoughts to formulate anything concrete. Her brain was begging for rest.

"Eve.." He sighed when she didn't answer and lingered for a moment before shoving his hands in his pockets. " Right. I'll go, then."

"No," she said, quickly, tearing her eyes away from the wall. Biting her lip, she gestured to the bed.

"You sure?"

She nodded rapidly before she could change her mind. Johnny eyed her carefully, then let his shoulders relax and his jacket fall off. She sat on the bed and got under the covers, turning her back to him. His boots tumbled on the floor and she breathed in steadily.

Was she scared of him? No, not really. She was frightened of they way he blew up, especially since it was directed at her. She knew he wasn't abusive. If he was, she would've cut him off immediately. Inside, she cursed herself for this. She had a stupid crush and she wanted more, selfishly.

The bed dipped under Johnny's weight as he joined her under the blankets. He didn't touch her but she could feel his heat. It made her unconsciously at ease, putting her into a fast sleep.

\--

The VKs had her surrounded in a circle. The leered at her and swiped at her. A large man came toward her, hands outstretched to grab her. She raised her gun, but her finger wouldn't pull the trigger. The man took it from her hand and she punched him. He turned, yelling at her and throwing the gun away. She panicked when he wrapped his arms around her, squeezing all the breath from her body.

"Look at me, bitch! Look at me!" She clenched her eyes shut as he yelled. He let her body go and grabbed her face. She felt his hot breath on her cheeks. "Open your eyes! Look at me. Eve!"

Her eyes shot open and she gasped. Johnny was cradling her face. They were kneeling on the floor as she glanced around. No Kings. A nightmare. She reached up and placed her hands over his.

"You with me?"

"Yes," she said meekly. His sunglasses were off and she couldn't help, but stare into his deep brown eyes - they were so striking. She calmed, becoming mesmerized at the sight.

"You got a mean right hook, you know that?" Eve frowned, realizing she actually punched him instead of the Vice King in her dream, and inspected his face. "Don't worry about me. I've had worse."

She covered her face as she sat back on her legs. She didn't want these nightmares, didn't want to feel weak or afraid of going to sleep. Johnny took her hands and helped her up, hugging her tightly.

"You're okay. I'm gonna get that muthafucka that set you up."

A shudder ran through her when she thought about the wrath that he would award that fucker, Phil.

Johnny loosened his hold on her and she scrambled to grab ahold of his shirt, panic seeping through her. "I'm gonna help you to the bed, that's all."

He tried to move again, but Eve pulled him against her, crashing their mouths together. She rushed their kisses, seeking comfort only in his touch. She grabbed the bottom of his undershirt and tugged it up over his head. He watched her drop it on the floor then looked back at her as she was lifting her own shirt.

He grasped her hands before she could expose her chest. "Wait! Wait, hold on," he chuckled. Eve frowned and he took a deep breath. "Just, wait a second. I don't think this is a very good idea. You're emotional right now. I don't want you doing something you can't take back and end up regretting it."

"I won't," she assured him confidently.

"I don't know.." he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Please, Johnny?" she asked quietly.

"Aight," he sighed. "Go relax."

She padded over to the bed and perched on the edge, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. Johnny pulled something out of his wallet on the table, then walked over to her and tossed it on the nightstand. Her eyes widened slightly at the condom in its shiny package. It was something so small, but loomed over the room now. She wiped her palms on the blanket and wished her hammering pulse to slow.

"Lights on or off?"

"On." She didn't want to hide in the dark or miss anything, as nervous as she was.

Johnny cupped her chin gently, turning her head to look up at him. He leaned down to kiss her, a welcome distraction. She hardly noticed him nudge her back so she was laying down. "You tell me if you wanna stop," he murmured against her lips.

He waited until she nodded to duck his head under her ear, trailing kisses down her neck. Her eyes closed, loving the way his mouth felt on her tingling skin. Johnny's fingers brushed up her thigh, tickling over her hip, and pushing her shirt up so her stomach was showing.

"So gentle, Gat," she joked softly.

"Didn't want to be an asshole your first time. Don't tell anyone," he teased with a wink.

"Your poor pride," she muttered, laughing lightly.

He hummed in agreement and moved down her body. He kissed her hip bone, nipped at her waist, then pressed kisses up her stomach until her shirt was at her breasts. She gave him a smile when he checked on her, his hands resting on her ribs. Eve grabbed her shirt and pulled it off, throwing it on the floor. She scooted back on the bed and laid on a pillow, dark hair fanning out around her, and releasing a deep breath. Johnny crawled across the bed, drinking in the sight of her.

After everything in her life, she'd never expected to put so much faith in one person. The man in front of her showed her there were people who truly cared and looked out for each other. Nothing about Johnny should've made her comfortable - his carelessness, his lack of remorse, his mean streaks, the way he sank bullets into people who crossed him. There wasn't anything in that man's body that screamed safety. But for some reason, she knew she was safe. He was there for her from day one, forging a bond that carried on up to this moment.

That might've been why she was nervous, but calm at the same time. She felt relaxed and ready. It was perfectly okay with her that she knew she was giving away her virginity and that it was to Johnny. That fluttering feeling was bubbling up inside her again, sending her a message that it would truly be okay.

After his eyes took in every inch of her laid out for him, he turned his gaze upon her face. "You really are somethin', you know that?"

"Johnny.." A flush creeped across her face as she scoffed quietly.

"Really." He gave her a little smirk before spreading her legs and hooking them over his shoulders. He kissed the inside of her thighs, laughing as she whined impatiently, then his mouth was on her.

Her back arched as his tongue circled her heat, pulling sweet moans from her. Maybe it was because he was the only one to give her that kind of pleasure, or it might've been just because it was him, but his talented mouth made her feel ways she never thought possible.

She was relishing the sensations, then the sudden loss of contact made her groan in frustration. Johnny was shaking his head, chuckling silently, when she looked down at him. "Not yet." He slipped a finger inside her wetness. It felt just as good as the last time, making her grab the edges of her pillow and turn her head to cover her face. She concentrated on his moving in and out of her and after a minute, another finger joined the first.

Her curse was muffled by the pillow and she pulled it away. His eyes were on her, just like last other time. Her cheeks burned and the redness and heat spread down her chest. Then she felt like she was going to burst from all the pleasure when he leaned down again. Her hands went to his hair automatically as he lapped and circled her, fingers loose in his hair because she couldn't seem to find any strength.

"Ohhh f-fu -!" Her voice stopped in her throat as the waves of her orgasm overwhelmed her, taking over her body and leaving her in a suspended state of bliss that seemed to last for hours and seconds at the same time.

Her body slumped on the bed, her eyes closed, but chasing the colors behind her lids as they subsided into blackness. She shivered once when it became too much and Johnny removed himself from her. The bed shifted as he moved off of it and she heard quiet rustling then the crinkling of the condom. She swallowed, her mouth suddenly becoming very dry.

The bed shifted as he rejoined her and she felt him between her legs again. His fingers ran over her throat and gently held the back of her neck, his thumb resting over her pulse.

"Eve." Her lids fluttered open. Johnny was above her, keeping his body from touching. Though he seemed collected, his chestnut eyes burned with want. "You sure about this?"

Her gaze drifted down, her eyes widening when she saw Johnny fully. He was much thicker and bigger than she thought. The panic must have spread across her face because he began to back away.

"Let's try another time.."

She grabbed his arms and pulled him on top of her. His hardness pressed against her lower belly and she kissed him to distract herself. His body relaxed above her, his hands on either side to hold himself up.

He broke their kiss and made his way down her neck and chest, pausing a moment before flicking his tongue over her nipple. Eve gasped, as she did with every new thing he did to her, and arched her back, chasing his mouth. His large hand massaged her other breast, thumb mirroring the motions his tongue worked.

"Johnny.." She wanted more. She grabbed him by his hips and rolled herself against him, his low moan sending vibrations through her.

He pulled back, running this thumb over her bottom lip. "Sure you're ready?"

"Yes!" she said breathlessly.

Johnny leaned in and kissed her, soft at first then growing in heat and force. His cock pressed against her lower lips and she moaned into his mouth, almost breaking away but he didn't let her lips go. He sucked and nipped, distracting her, because then she did leave his mouth when he entered her. A loud curse left her, hands grabbing her own hair and fingers tightening around the strands from the feeling of him inside her.

He paused for a moment before continuing to slide in. All Eve could do was moan as she filled her; pleasure mixed with some pain. He stopped when he was entirely inside her. She was so tight around him, but it felt perfect.

"You aight?"

A lazy smile spread across her face as she met his eyes and nodded. He caught her grin and gave her a chaste kiss. He began to move slowly, his eyes taking in the sight of her parted lips and heaving breasts.

It was better than she imagined. Though it did hurt a bit and she would be sore, it was worth it. Especially with it being Johnny above her.

Her fingers went to the back of his neck and up into his hair, running back down so she could grip his shoulders. His body was lean, which he hid under his baggy clothes, but he was muscular and she knew he was stronger than he looked.

She noticed him staring at her arms where he had left the bruises on her and he brought her arm up to kiss the spot, doing the same on the other side. His face was a jumble of apprehension and frustration, but she only smiled at him and ran her thumbs over his jaw.

"I'm okay," she whispered.

"Eve, I-" but he stopped short, shaking his head. It was her turn to look worried. Instead her kissed her again, up and down her chest then back up to her ear. "Does it feel good?"

"Yes," she breathed.

He groaned softly and shifted to look into her eyes and hold her gaze. His hand trailed down her thigh and lifted it over his hip, burying himself deeper inside. She became a whimpering mess as his speed picked up.

"Jesus, you feel amazing," he managed out. "I'm close.."

She circled his neck with her arms and pulled him in, his forehead resting against her shoulder. She wrapped her other leg around his waist and started moving with him. Their breathing mixed together and became shallow, causing more heat in the room. He groaned into her warm skin, his hip stuttering as he thrust into her deeply a few times, then slowed until he stopped. His body relaxed and he kissed her shoulder before rolling off and walking into the kitchen to deposit the condom in the trash.

He returned immediately, plopping down next to her and laying on his side. She had closed her eyes to catch her breath and opened them to find him staring at her. "How was that?"

"Perfect," she mumbled with a blush of embarrassment. She wasn't really sentimental, but that was the only way to describe it. It couldn't have been any better and she knew he really would take care of her. That stupid flutter was back again.

"I'm glad. And I definitely agree with you," he murmured into her hair as she curled up beside him. She knew she needed to shower, but the tug of sleep and Johnny's warmth made those thoughts disappear quickly.

He moved the sweaty strands off her face and him kiss her forehead as her lids drooped closed heavily. At least she wasn't thinking about the Vice Kings anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (◕ω◕✿)


End file.
